


Secret of Conception

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Kid Fic, Loss of Parent(s), Married Couple, Mention of sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nat answer some awkward questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret of Conception

Its a lazy morning in the Avengers Tower.The two master assassins are in their bed having returned from  
a mission the previous night.  
Suddenly the door to their room is thrown open and they see a small boy of age 5.

"Mama, Papa when did you come back? I missed you" he said.

"We missed you too Jeremy" said Natasha.

Jeremy Barton was the light of his parents life. He had blonde hair and looked exactly like Clint except his eyes which were emerald like Natasha.He was quiet a surprise to both assassins as Natasha was convinced she could not conceive due to Red Room experiments.

Jeremy looked up curiously, eyes innocent and asked,"Where do babies come from?"

Clint looked shocked while Natasha had her poker face on internally promising herself to kill the culprit.

"Who told you this,Jer?" asked Clint.

"Miss Mable in school looks like a balloon and when I asked her why she said she's having a baby" said Jeremy.

"Lets continue this after breakfast"said Natasha.

Jeremy bounded out of the room.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other and Clint said,"Maybe we should give him the birds and bees talk"

"Ya lets tell our son he was conceived on the kitchen table" said Natasha sarcastically. "He is too young for the sex talk though we can ask Tony to do it."

"Oh I remember that day, enjoyed licking the syrup and whipped cream off you very thoroughly," teased Clint.

"That was a memorable evening." said Natasha.

"That was because we hadn't seen each other for months." said Clint.

"Well, that caused the tension to boil over eventually." said Natasha.

"Of course it did. Skype wasn't enough." said Clint.

"It never is." said Natasha.

Clint just smirked while kissing her on the lips.


End file.
